The third Child
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: padme has triplets.  Anni is the third child who was raised from birth by Obi- Wan Kinobi.
1. Birth

A pregnant woman was lying on her death bed. She was on the verge of death. She was not dying of an illness, but of a broken heart. It was all her husband, Anakin Skywalker's fault. He was the youngest Jedi apprentice on the counsel. He was handsome and young but he broke one of the most important rules don't fall in love. He did though. He fell in love with the senator of Naboo, Padme. She had long copper-brown hair and deep dark brown eyes. Those eyes were now filled with tears. Her beloved fell to the dark side. He was no longer known as Anakin but as Darth Vader. "Ahhh!" She screamed in pain as the first baby came out. "It's a girl!" Obi Wan, Anakin's Jedi master, announced to the two other on lookers, Yoda another Jedi master and Senator Organa. "Leia." Padme whispered. Her first born a baby girl. "Ahhh!" she screamed again. As the seconded baby came. "A boy" Obi wan announce to the on lookers. Senator Organa held leia and Obi Wan held luke. "There…is still…good in him, there is still…light in…Annie." Padme whispered with her last breath. The men went to a meeting room to discuss the living arrangements of the babies. For only being minutes old the babies were in great danger. Not from the worlds, but from their own father. The nurse-maid-bot was trying to help dying Padme when she screamed one last time. The left hand of a baby came out first. Then a head popped out. The body of a third baby came out. The nurse-maid-bot rushed to assist the poor baby. It was a baby girl. "Master Jedi." The nurse-maid-bot said holding the baby tightly wrapped in cloth. The three men looked over at the bot. "there is a third." Was all the bot said. It held the baby girl in its metal arms. Obi Wan shifted baby luke in his arms so he could hold the last baby girl. What was the last word she said 'Obi wan… There is still good in him there is still light in Annie.' Annie the nickname of her husband. Obi wan took a deep breath. "Annie, that'll be her name. A-n-n-i-e, Annie. To keep her safe I'll raise her as a Jedi. People will think she is my daughter. She will be Annie Kenobi." Obi wan announced to the two men. "I will take Leia my wife always wanted a baby girl." Senator Organa said. Obi wan nodded the best way for the babies was they be kept separate. "You must take Luke to Tatooine to be raised by his brother's half brother (Owen) and his wife (Beru)." Yoda said. "Also, Obi Wan, you should live on Tatooine for Luke when he needs you. I will go to the Dagobah system." Yoda added. "yes." They agreed. "May the force be with you." Obi wan said to Senator Organa and Yoda. "And with you." They said and parted. Obi wan stopped and retrieved Padme's handmade necklace before leaving. On the ship to Tatooine Obi wan put the necklace around baby Annie's neck. When he arrived he perched a small speeder-bike. He placed the babies securely on the back and speed off. He soon arrived at a small dome house at the Lars farm. He picked luke up and walked to the door. Beru and Owen where just inside the door. "Excuse me." Obi wan said to get their attention. Owen turned and smiled when he saw him. Obi wan explained what had happened, and they agreed to take care of the boy on one condition Luke does not learn about Jedi's. Obi wan sadly agreed he understood. He walked back to the speeder and baby Annie. Her beautiful blue eyes were wide open looking around the strange desert planet. He picked her up and showed her the double sunset. After a little he secured the babe again and speed off towards Wastes. There he found a disserted little house. That is where he decided to live. It was so very far from civilization, where no one would see the training. "You will be a Jedi, Annie, I promise you that." Obi wan promised as he walked in the house with her in his arms


	2. the force

6 Years Later

Obi Wan had changed his name to Ben to keep discreet, a long time ago. Ben told her awhile ago that he wasn't her birth dad. But that didn't matter he was still dad. Annie had been training to be a Jedi since she was two. Not only was being a Jedi her destiny but her greatest dream. She was working on her breathing exercises but she was excited for Defense later. Hmm lunch is ready… I think, I'll tell Annie. Obi wan thought from the other room. "Annie,…" He started. "I know I Heard you the first time… By the way I don't feel comfortable with the 'I think'" She shouted from her bedroom. Annie can you hear me like this? He said in his head. "No, Duh." She responded. Annie don't freak out on me but I'm using the force- I'm actually thinking. She shot up and darted into the room Ben was in. "I heard you." She said in awe. Let's eat then I'll talk to master Yoda. He thought to her. Okay, did you hear that? She thought to him. Yes now eat. She ate quickly and went outside to practice defense. Obi wan then informed Yoda of Annie's ability with the force now. (He did so once a month.)

Annie went to bed that night with a lot on her mind, but she fell into a deep sleep quickly. Her dreams were memories that weren't hers but were fixed inside her head.

The Dream

She just landed on a lava planet in a sleek silver ship. She had a large stomach. She felt confused. She rushed out of the ship when she saw a figure in the distance. She love that figure but at the same time she was afraid of it. The figure was a man one she was so very familiars with. "Anakin!" she said and rushed into his arms. The two embraced each other. "Why are you here?" Anakin asked. "Obi Wan… told me terrible things." She whispered.

"What things"

"You turned to the dark side… You killed younglings."

"I did it for you, I can overthrow Palpatine. Then we can rule the galaxy together. No one can tell us what we can and can't do. We can make things the way we want them to be."

"Obi wan was right I don't know you anymore. You're breaking my heart."

"I'm tired of hearing about Obi Wan." Just as that was said a cloaked figure appeared at the top of the ramp of the ship. "You're with him!"Anakin accused her. The man she loved turned to her and used the force to choke her. "Let her go Anakin." The cloaked figure said in stern voice. The pressure closing her throat let go and she fell into darkness.

End Dream

Annie woke with a start from her dream. She was breathing heavily. Scared she went into Ben's room. He was fast asleep so she sat on the edge of his bed mat and wrapped her arms around her legs. Ben… Ben? She thought to him. Slowly Ben woke up. "Annie what's wrong?" He asked. She told him her dream and fell asleep while she was telling him. He held the six year old in his arms. He didn't know how to explain how the dream what she had really was a memory of her mother, Padme. All he knew was her dead mother's memories were somehow hers.


	3. darth

9 Years later

Annie was practicing her offensive skills. Her blue lightsaber spun around quickly as she practiced. Ben looked on at his apprentice with pride. She was his child but also his padawan. "Annie, I'm going into town keep practicing." Ben said. "Aw, Ben can't I go this time. I'm almost an adult, and a Jedi Knight. I can take care of myself." Annie tried to convince him. Ben looked at the fifteen year-old who dressed in her padawan clothes and was holding her ignited lightsaber that she made all on her own. She looked like her father whenever she asked a question like that. He gave a big sigh, a sign of giving in. "Fine!" He gave in. "But! You have to take the speeder-bike and your lightsaber. Also stay away from the cantina I don't like the people who lurk around there. Also get us some meat you need to keep your strength up. And for the forces sake stay out of trouble." Ben added. Annie gave Ben a hug and a smile, which was rare enough. She darted inside their house to grab some stuff before she left. She grabbed a large bag, money, and her Jedi cloak. She swung onto the speeder-bike and took off. Ben stood and watched the child speed away from the house she always lived in. He was worried for her safety, he always was. But she didn't know, but she did know she would have to leave soon. Right then she didn't care. She loved the wind blowing in her face. The speed blew her hood off and made her hair flap behind her. She looked so much like her mother Padme, but had her father's eyes, nose and athletic body structure. When she passed the Lars moisture farm she waved to Beru who was just heading inside. Beru thought for a second Padme was waving at her then realized it was Annie. She arrived to town shortly thereafter. There were clone troopers there checking people identity. Annie knew she would be deep in if her identity was checked. The troopers stopped her next. "Identification please." One of the troopers, apparently the one in charge, asked. "You don't need to see my identification." Annie said using a classical Jedi mind trick. "I don't need to see your identification." The trooper mimicked.

"Move along." She said

"Move along, Move along." The trooper mimicked again. She moved forward with a small proud smile on her lips. She was proud she was able to use the mind trick Ben used to use without those stupid hand motions. She parked the speeder and swung off. She walked down the market picking up things she and Ben could use. She got bowls, plates, and scrap metal. She hoped Ben would let her make another lightsaber, she would love that. She stopped at a stand with forks, spoons, and _knives_. She picked up a large meat knife and examined it. "Be careful knives can be very deadly at the hands of a woman." The seller mocked. Some men who were standing around started to laugh. "Knives can cut through meat. I have handled weapons much more deadly than a dull meat knife." She said with her hand itching towards her lightsaber. The men looked terrified except one. She gave the man sly look and placed the knife down. She then continued to walk. She walked down an ally to get to a great place to get metal. A man was following her. The man snuck up behind her and placed a blaster to her head. "Give me your stuff." A deep voice said. She placed her hand on her lightsaber. "I suggest you lower your blaster." She threatened drawing her lightsaber. "Give me your stuff." The man repeated. She spun around igniting her lightsaber cutting off the barrel of his blaster. She closed her lightsaber and spun on her heel. She and Ben could survive a while without some things. She slide her hood back over her face and walked back to her speeder-bike, drawing a lot of attention along the way from the man following her and her Jedi style robes. She swung back in her speeder and speed off. The man was still following her. She got faster trying to lose him. She got to the wastes and the man paused for a second but caught up quickly. She opened her mind to Ben. Quick someone's following me! She could feel a sudden urgent panic flow from Ben. The house came in to view and she stopped and flipped off in a Jedi style front flip. She landed next to Ben who had his jedi robes on and lightsaber out. The man slid off his own speeder with Jedi grace. He ignited a lightsaber of his own, and it was red, the color of the sith. Ben and Annie ignited their lightsabers ready to fight the sith. The sith flew forward and attacked. The battle was tense. Annie got flung back and the sith knocked out Ben. When the sith was about ready to strike Ben dead Annie blocked the shot. She held him in an upwards block and flung him back against the cliff. He dropped his lightsaber along the way to the cliff. She ran up to him and pinned him against the desert cliff. Ben was just coming around when he saw Annie had the man disarmed and pinned. Ben grabbed the lightsaber and walked up behind Annie. "Who are you? Why are you here and trying to kill me?" Annie asked with the most dangerous voice it even scared Ben. She sounded like her father when he was interrogating. "I am Darth Malak. I am here to kill all Jedi including you and the old man." The sith hissed. Ben should I kill him now? Annie thought to Ben. Yes to protect us you have to kill him. Ben answered. Annie brought her lightsaber down on the Sith's neck, and his head rolled down the hill. "Ben we aren't safe anymore." Annie said. "Your right. Come on let's clean up." Annie nodded. She stood up and left to get the dead Sith's head. When she got back Ben had a large box to put the body in. Annie came back and used the force to put the body in then tossed the head in along with it. Annie then again used the force to lift the box a strategically hide it behind the house. They stayed inside the rest of the hot day. That night Annie quickly fell asleep that night, but Ben stayed up worried about their safety. Annie was Darth Vader's daughter and Darth Vader finding out would be terrible for their destiny. Annie was in her room fast asleep. She was having another memory of her mother's. This one was a very good one.


	4. arm

The Dream

She was at home on Naboo with a Jedi body guard. The body guard was Anakin Skywalker a Jedi padawan and also a friend. They were out on a field having a picnic.

End Dream

She woke with a start. There was an unusual tingle in her left arm. She tried to sit up but the arm held her down like an anchor. She tried to move her arm but it didn't even move one millimeter. The only time she ever went to Ben was when she was 6. "B-Ben! Ben!" She called for him. Ben ran into her room. "What is it?" he asked. She looked up at him, "Ben I can't move my arm." She said calmly. Ben knelt down and helped her sit up. He pressed and twisted different points on her arm. "Any thing?" he asked hopefully. She raised her eye brow knowing if she could have felt anything she would have kicked him as hard as she could. "Okay never mind." He said quietly. "We'll go to the lars to build you a brace for it." he said. "okay see you in the morning, Ben." Annie sighed. As soon as Obi Wan disappeared around the hall she climbed out the window. There was a rope that She always used to build up her upper arm strength that was tied to the top of the cliff's edge. That's where she was heading. She climbed slowly one handed up the rope. She clawed at the desert floor to position herself to a siting position with the legs dangling over the edge. She took out the necklaces that was hidden under her robes. 'good luck' that's what it was. She laid back on the sand and stared at the stars. "Mom. I will be a Jedi knight. I will bring the republic back. I promise. I promise." Annie whispered. She laid there for a while till she saw the twin suns raising over the desert. Then she slid back down the rope and quietly climbed in the window praying Ben did not notice her absence. Unfortunately no mater how quiet she was Ben was standing in the doorway waiting for her to come back with raised eyebrows. "Hi Ben." she said awkwardly. "It's about time you came back down here." he said, knowing exactly where she was. She bowed her head slightly. "Oh don't do that padawan. Your not in trouble." he said. She looked back up at him. "Are we going?" She asked. He nodded and turned muttering "so much like your father." she smirked and followed him out. He drove the four man speeder to the Lars farm. "stay here." Ben ordered. He started to walk off then turned around. "And Annie, for Force's sake stay out of trouble." he joked. She gave a small smile in return. "No promises Master!" she called back. She sat and waited for Ben to get back. Quietly she played with her padawan braid. "think I'll add a few more beads." she said to herself. "HI!" someone said next to her. She jumped and saw Luke next to her. "Hey Luke. How are you?" she asked. She knew Luke for a long time since they lived relitivly close to each other and when ever Ben went to town when she was little he would drop her off there. "Uh good I guess if only I cold get off this dust bowl." he complained. She laughed "Don't worry Luke you'll get off sometime. I promise." She said. He raised his eyebrow questionably "You will." She insisted. "What ever Annie." he blew it off. Ben came back to the speeder with a handful of spare metal. "Hello Luke." Ben greeted. "Hey Ben." Luke said. "Gotta go good-bye Ben, bye Annie." Luke said and left. "Bye Luke!" She called. Ben got in the speeder and took off. "Annie we need to talk then." Ben whispered.


	5. truth

They arrived at their small sand home. "Kitchen now." Ben ordered ass he walked ahead of her. She slowly walked into the kitchen where Ben was trying to make a brace. "Let m e do it." Annie huffed. He reluctantly pushed the parts towards her. She began to use the force to piece together a brace. "Annie, long ago..." Ben began. "Oh no not again." Annie complained. "Shh. I had an apprentice named Anakin Skywalker. He was the chosen one. He was to destroy the sith and bring balance to the force. He was headstrong and rebellious. During the clone wars he secretly married. He stayed with his wife when he could. I only found out when she was pregnant and later told me it was his. Well anyways he turned to the dark side to try to save his wife from dieing. He killed many Jedi and a whole group of defenseless younglings. He did it to try to save you mother, Padme. In the end he ended up choking her and she gave uup the will to live. I duled your father and he ended up burning and missing all natral arms and legs. I got your mother to

Polis Massa. There she gave birth to your sister Leia, your brother Luke then to you. She died because she did not have the will to keep living." Obi Wan finished. Annie sat still, the parts for her brace putting themselves together. She took a deep breath. "My father turned to the dark side and almost killed my mother. You fought him and he was fully turned. Then my mother gave birth to me and my siblings. Then seeing us she did not find any reason to keep living?" Annie asked. She stood tore the neckalace that belonged to her mother off her neck and tosed it on the table. She turned and walked out of the room snaching her lightsaber along the way. Ben sighed rubbing his graying beard. "well Qui gon I could have handled that better couldn't I?" He said out loud. "Yes probably." a voice answered. Obi Wan turned and saw...


	6. inportant notice

AN)

hello there faithful followers. If most of you havn't noticed I have not updated a few storys for months. I have posted so many it's getting out of hand and is starting to bug me. so this is me asking you to go to my profile, easy. and vote on my poll to keep the story you like. If you don't vote your favorite story just might be abandoned, and I'd hate to disipoint. the more votes the more likely I'd keep it.

thank you,

abd


End file.
